I love you, Mr Arrogant!
by zhaErza
Summary: Karin begitu kesal saat mengetahui Sang Adik telah selangkah lebih maju dalam hal mendapatkan pacar. Dengan terpaksa, ia menerima ajakan kencan buta yang ditawarkan Adiknya. / Don't Like? Don't Read! / RnR?


**I love you, Mr Arrogant!**

_By_:** Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik **Kishimoto Masashi, saya **hanya **meminjam **_character_-nya

_Pair_:** Sasuke-Karin &amp; Gaara-Sakura**

_Genre:__** Family **__and__** Romance**_

* * *

**_Warning:_ AU, OOC, EyD?, _Typo_, RnR**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

Karin begitu kesal saat mengetahui Sang Adik telah selangkah lebih maju dalam hal mendapatkan pacar. Dengan terpaksa, ia menerima ajakan kencan buta yang ditawarkan Adiknya.

* * *

.

.

.

**Selamat membaca**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Alisnya langsung menekuk tajam saat ia melihat tawa dan wajah memerah lucu itu terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya. Celotehan gadis dengan mahkota merah muda itu terus saja membuatnya menjadi panas dan merasa kesal. Gadis imut itu masih saja tidak sadar akan aura Kakaknya dan ia terus menyebut-nyebut tentang ketampanan pacarnya itu.

"Kau harus bertemu dengannya, _Nee-chan!_ Gaara-_kun_ juga punya teman _jomblo_, pasti dia akan tertarik dengan Kakakku yang cantik dan _hot_ ini." Sakura berucap tanpa memedulikan tatapan membunuh Karin.

"Apa? Aku tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran." Karin memandang datar Sakura dan membenarkan posisi kaca matanya.

Sakura tahu kalau Kakaknya ini sangat _tsundere_, ia sangat hafal kebiasaan Kakaknya yang lain di mulut dan lain di hati itu.

Sakura menyeringai saat berbicara kepada Kakaknya.

"Kau harus ikut, aku tahu kau tertarik dengan kencan buta ini. Kami sudah merencanakannya. Khukhukhu."

"Apa? Aku tidak akan datang." Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kuat.

"Aku akan menyeretmu, _Nee-chan_."

.

.

.

Gadis berkaca mata itu berjalan sambil menendang kaleng, ia sangat kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa Sang Adik lah yang telah mendapatkan pacar terlebih dahulu. Ia sangat tidak menerima bahwa dirinya bisa dikalahkan Sakura dalam hal asmara.

"Sial, sejak kapan dia berpacaran." Karin menggeram sejenak, "Aku juga ingin punya pacar."

.

.

.

Karin menatap tajam Sakura yang telah memakaikannya sebuah _dress_ sederhana yang panjangnya selutut, dengan rompi berlengan tanggung sampai sesiku, sangat cocok untuk Kakaknya yang doyan _ngejomlo_ ini. Sedangkan Sakura, ia telah memakai sebuah _dress_ yang panjangnya di bawah lutut dan berlengan pendek dengan sebuah selendang tipis yang mengikat lehernya yang jenjang itu. mereka memakai sepatu yang cocok dan sewarna dengan tas yang mereka bawa.

Karin masih merengut tidak jelas.

"Ayolah, Kak! Kau harus tersenyum. Siapa tahu kalian cocok dan akan berpacaran kelak."

"Tidak sudi!" Karin melengos dan keluar dari kamar yang membuat Sakura tersenyum karena melihat tingkah Kakaknya yang lucu.

"Haa ... dasar Karin-_nee_, padahal kan aku berusaha membantu."

.

.

.

Mereka pergi ke cafe dengan mobil jemputan dari Gaara yang merupakan pacar Sakura. Gaara yang melihat kekasihnya dan calon Kakak Iparnya itu pun tersenyum tipis sebelum mencium tangan Sakura yang kelihatan menawan di matanya.

"Kalian kelihatan sempurna, _Dear_." Gaara berbicara sambil membelai rambut Sakura pelan dan dibalas dengan decihan dari karin.

"Ayolah, Kak. Semangat sedikit. Kau pasti akan merasa cocok dengan temannya Gaara-_kun_!" Sakura berbicara sambil memegang pundak Kakaknya dan tersenyum tulus.

Karin memang tidak pernah berpacaran karena belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok di hatinya. Padahal, ia berulang kali di tembak oleh banyak lelaki yang menyukainya. Tapi, Karin tidak pernah mengacuhkannya dan malah melakukan penolakan terhadap para pria itu.

Sakura tidak seperti Kakaknya, ia adalah gadis polos yang besar di sekolah dan asrama khusus perempuan. Sakura memiliki komitmen untuk tidak pacaran terlebih dahulu sebelum ia lulus sekolah, setelah ia tamat dan berkuliah di sebuah universitas, di sanalah gadis merah jambu itu menemukan pujaan hatinya. Gaara yang merupakan seniornya itu awalnya mengenal Sakura dari Naruto, lelaki maniak ramen yang menyuruh Gaara untuk menggantikannya mengawasi Sakura yang sedang dihukum Naruto, saat itu sedang OPAK.

Entah bagaimana, ia dan Sakura menjadi dekat saat Sakura marah kepadanya karena Gaara tanpa sengaja memegang dada gadis itu saat tersandung batu. Dan Sakura pun menangis dan berteriak saat sadar dadanya tengah berada dalam genggaman tangan seorang pria, ia benar-benar terkejut.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah cafe klasik. Gaara yang melihat temannya pun langsung menuju meja saat pria itu mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda.

Sakura mengikuti Gaara sambil menyeret Karin, ternyata Sakura tidak main-main dengan ucapnnya, gadis musim semi itu benar-benar menyeret Kakaknya.

"Sakura, aku mau pulang!" Geram Karin sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura, tidak mudah karena adiknya itu punya tenaga _monster_.

"Tidak, kita sudah di sini."

Karin mematung saat tatapan matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang dikenalinya.

Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya diam dan dengan dingin menatap Sakura, lalu Karin yang sedang terpaku.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, ayo duduk!" Sakura berucap sambil memukul pundak Karin dan membuatnya tersentak dari lamunanya.

"_Sialaaaannnn ... dia ... dia ... kenapa dia ada di sini? Si brengsek Arogan yang sayangnya sangat tampan dan membuatku terpikat." _Karin histeris dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pasangan kencan butanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasnya yang sialnya adalah target incaran seantero kampus. Lelaki angkuh yang dijuluki _Mr. Arrogant_.

Sasuke menyeringai, Karin adalah satu-satunya wanita yang membuatnya penasaran karena tidak tergoda untuk menjadi teman kencannya.

"Sasuke, kenalkan, ini pacarku, Haruno Sakura dan di sebelahnya adaah Kakaknya, Uzumaki Karin."

Sakura mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyum ramah, berbeda dengan Karin yang hanya mendengus dengan tatapan jengah.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke-_nii. Etto_ ... tidak apa-apa kan kupanggil begitu?"

"Hn, terserah. Dan kau, apa tidak ingin memberi salam kepadaku?"

"Apa peduliku." Karin memperbaiki kaca matanya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, ia benar-benar sudah hafal sifat Kakaknya yang satu ini. Walau Karin adalah Kakak tirinya, tetapi ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu dan begitu juga dengan Karin. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit soal status keluarga tersebut.

Sakura mencubit lengan Kakaknya ketika ia melihat Karin yang masih tidak peduli kepada Sasuke.

"_Oneeee_ ... sopanlah sedikit." bisik Sakura mengancam.

Mereka kemudian makan bersama dengan Sasuke yang masih meyeringai menatap Karin.

"Karin, kencanlah denganku!" Sasuke menatap Karin tajam dan memasang seringai menawan itu. Intonasinya bahkan lebih mirip sebuah perintah. _Hell_.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau kira kau itu siapa, jangan seenaknya memerintahku!" Karin mendelik mendengar intonasi perintah dari makhluk arogan di depannya. Karin merutuki hatinya yang tidak bisa diajak berbohong, walaupun ia memaki makhluk sombong itu, tetapi tetap saja jantungnya berdetak kencang dan hatinya menghangat. _"Sialan kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang brengsek seperti Sasuke? Grrrr ..."_

Sakura yang mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Kakaknya hanya tersenyum tulus.

Dan Gaara menghela napas lega, akhirnya sahabatnya ini serius dengan yang namanya hubungan asmara. Sasuke memang _playboy_, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengajak seorang wanita pun untuk berkencan, lelaki arogan itu hanya menerima ajakan kencan dari gadis-gadis genit dan mencampakkannya setelah berkencan. Tetapi, Gaara sadar kalau Sasuke sempat menatap Karin dengan lembut dan penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N:

Yuhuuuu ... Fic kedua SK dan fic pertama GS ... dua pair yang aku suka selain SS. :D

Ok, thanks untuk semuanya.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**


End file.
